Grumble Destroyer
The Grumble Destroyer is a dedicated naval superiority vessel used by the ErrorLandian navy. As its name suggests, it excels at being a nuisance for other naval vessels with its two torpedo-launching hardpoints. History This destroyer was personally designed by WindowsError1495 before he had left to find Kylar. When his office was being cleaned for the only time in a month, a rough sketch of it was found in one of his desk’s drawers. It looked crude, yet the weapons listed on the back of the paper was a powerful combination that still allowed it to retain a destroyer’s speed. Not too many guns to weigh it down, but not stripped of the vessel entirely. It was simply a perfect concept. The Grumble’s weapons were made compatible with ErrorLandia’s other complete naval vessel, the Legionnaire. They even shared the same type of torpedo launching system, meaning they were essentially reverse-compatible. Usage A destroyer is not very durable, but it excels when it is up close. The Grumble allows the commander to adopt a completely new style of commanding a navy. While other vessels keep their distance, their torpedo-oriented damage output often make them the first targets of an enemy fleet. The torpedoes act the same way they do with the Legionnaire, except that these fire automatically. This means that they do not have to be ordered to launch torpedoes seperately; they just need to be ordered to attack something. These torpedoes, while slow, deal a lot of damage and can sink less-armored vessels in one go. These destroyers can be ordered to deploy a magnetic depth charge that severely damages enemy submarines. When a submarine comes near, the charge will magnetize towards it, causing fatal damage. However, it only one can be deployed every minute, and has limited uses before it must return to the shipyard to reload. They can also be upgraded to launch lightning torpedoes that will temporarily stun enemy ships if one of their torpedoes hit them. Keep in mind that they can also hit friendlies, so be careful! However, they pose a number of weaknesses. Their main guns don’t do that much damage, which means they will have to rely on torpedoes to get the job done. Their armor also isn’t that good, meaning they can easily get shredded by other enemy torpedoes or vessels that excel in destroying other ships. Quotes When created * Grumble, ready to rumble! * Time to make ’em grumble! When selected * Act to live in a different world! * Let’s make ’em grumble! * Torpedoes armed! * We’re all ready! * Sonar picking anything up? When ordered to move * Going the distance! * Hmph... * Yeah, I hear you. * Let’s make it snappy! * Patrolling! Use ability * Let the charge free! * Dropping the bomb! * Send it down! When ordered to attack * No problem! * Well, why didn’t you say so? * Easy peasy lemon squeezy! * We’ll deal with ’em! * Pull up on ’em! * Oh, quit your grumbling! In combat * Why are they so unfriendly? * Hey! What did I do to you? * I can’t get a clear shot! * We’re taking loses! Retreat * Let’s get out of here before we end up like Titanic! * Turn this sucker around! * Returning to port! * SOS! Category:Naval Category:Empire of ErrorLandia